Ask how my day was
by jannikajade
Summary: Ryan is having a terrible day. Chad is the only bright spot but he's enough to turn the whole day around. Valentine's Day fluff. ChadRyan. Slash. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **I hate Valentine's Day, but I thought Chad and Ryan deserved to have a good one. Just some fluff, I haven't written anything for these boys in a long time.

**Warnings:** Slash, sweaing, innuendo, some naughtiness..teenagers being teenagers.

**Disclaimer:** Not even a little bit mine.

**

* * *

**

**7am**

Ryan Evans switches his radio off as soon as he gets in the car. It's early, but he's already in a bad mood. He loathes mornings like this, when his routine is thrown off- really Ryan always sees this first hour as predictor of how the rest of the day will go- which means today? Is going to be shit. It's Valentine's Day, and Sharpay and his Mother are off on some 'girls bonding' long spa weekend, and his Father is at a conference with some company that wants to provide Lava Springs with new golf carts. So Ryan is alone.

Normally he spends at least half an hour at breakfast, talking with his mother over coffee and omelets. The Evan's family goes through cooks at an alarming rate (mostly because Sharpay is as picky about food as she is about everything else), but they can all manage decent omelets. He talks about the choreography he's working on for the spring musical and Sharpay's scheme of the week. His mother tells him about her latest committee meetings, and about which of her friends have cute, available sons. Ryan's never actually met any of these sons of his mother's friends, but it makes him smile to hear her chatter on about them. She's always saying she'll bring them by the house, but she never does and he never asks about them, and by the next week she has someone new in mind for him. This morning the kitchen had felt depressingly lonely, so he'd skipped breakfast all together.

Then he'd had no one to run his outfit by. It's not that he can't dress himself, because of course he can, and quite well thank you, but he likes to get Sharpay's opinion. Probably because she totally gets it, whatever he's wearing, she knows what he was going for, and her suggestions, as much as he pretends to resent them, actually always work_. ('Ry, don't you have that same hat in a lighter green? Wear that one today'_.) Besides, she always wants his opinion on her outfit of the day too. It's a comforting morning ritual, and leaving the house without Sharpay's approval of his outfit makes him feel like something is missing. It's almost like he's forgotten his hat or something and it makes him squirmy and uncomfortable.

So now he's driving to school and he's lonely, he's hungry, he's tired and his outfit feels all wrong. Yeah, this is not going to be a good day.

**10am**

He is going to kill Sharpay. He's thinking of impaling her on her own stiletto heels. Its spring musical sign up day, the first musical of the year that freshman can participate in. So, as head of the drama club, at least in Sharpay's absence, he's been hounded all morning by eager little fourteen-year- olds. Their perky, innocent enthusiasm was the last thing Ryan needed today, and their constant questioning is making him feel old.

'So do we have to bring like, our own music?"

"Can I audition with my best friend?"

'You know, I was the lead in the 7th grade play. I just know I'll be awesome at auditions. Can I do my song from that show?"

And his personal favorite:

"Will YOU help me with my dancing? I've heard you're just like an amazing dancer." This girl actually twists her hair and touches his arm while she asks that. And really the idea of a 14-year-old girl hitting on him, strikes him as so funny he literally has to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying something really dirty back.

Eventually, he decides it's easier to just direct them all to Gabriella. Knowing her she'll probably find their questions 'cute', and he won't have to kill anyone. It's a win-win.

**11am**

Ryan is avoiding the cafeteria, not wanting to run into anymore freshman theater wannabes, so he slips into the library. He sags down in a chair, taking long slow sips of the coffee he blew off study hall to buy himself. He's feeling a bit calmer, when Kelsi corners him. She's panicked because she's failing physics, and if she fails physics she can't be part of the musical, and then what will she do? She's convinced that not only will her parents kill her, but Ms. Darbus and Sharpay will kill her too. She rambles on and on and her worry gets screechy, and Ryan loves Kelsi, he really does, but if he has to hear about her physic's grade for one more second, he's going to kill her. So he advises her to talk to Taylor and then excuses himself, making up a lie about needing to review for a test.

He heads for the first floor boy's bathroom, hoping for some quiet. He's halfway down the hall when a tenth grader dressed all in red on her way to hand out Valentine's Day candy-o-grams slams straight into him, spilling the rest of his coffee down his jeans.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." She bubbles, "I just have all this candy and I'm in a hurry because if I don't deliver these all by last lunch I'm dead, and I'm so sorry, can I buy you more coffee?" She rambles.

"No." Ryan hisses, using every yoga breathing method he knows to keep from killing her, "Thank you. I'm fine." He says, stalking off to the bathroom.

He grabs several paper towels and swabs his pants, then pulls his Tide-To-Go pen out of his bag and works at the coffee stains. Once he's satisfied, well, somewhat satisfied anyway, he puts the pen away and slinks into a stall. He hooks his bag on the door and takes more yoga trained breaths. He's momentarily soothed, until he looks at the wall across from him and sees the scrawled words,

"_**Sharpay Evans- the wicked slut of East High**_."

"I'm being punished for something I did in a past life. It's the only explanation." Ryan mutters under his breath, pulling a black sharpie out of his bag and scratching out the words. He'd band his head off the wall, but he'd have to take off his hat for that, and the last thing he need today, on top of everything else, is bad hair.

**1pm**

Chad Danforth slips him a note in the hall, and for a few minutes, his day completely turns around. He and Chad have been writing each other notes all year long. He doesn't really remember how it started, but now it's an everyday thing. Now, when they pass in the hall between 7th and 8th period, one of them slips a note into the other one's hand. Now 12:58 PM is Ryan's favorite time of day. Sharpay likes to mock their note writing every chance she gets. She likes to refer to it as their, 'long, drawn out, sad middle school style courtship', but Ryan doesn't care. Sharpay says if they don't just kiss soon, she's going to implode from all their sexual tension, and Ryan just shakes his head at her. Honestly, he's not even a hundred percent sure Chad is gay, and he's even less sure Chad is in to him. It doesn't really matter though. On a day like today a note from Chad is all that keeps him from being homicidal. Why ruin a good thing?

The top half of today's note is covered in doodled hearts with messages in them. They look like those little candy hearts you see so much of this time of year, only instead of things like, 'U R 2 Cute", Chad's message hearts say things like, "Warning: Do not eat this candy." Ryan recognizes several of the messages from Chad's slogan t-shirts and he grins. Under the hearts, Chad has scrawled.

"_It's like a candy-o-gram- with out the calories_."

And then:

_Evans,_

_Baseball sign-ups are next week. You're still signing up right? We won't be champions without you. I've already told coach all about you. Don't let me down! Gabriella says hi! She wants you to know you scared some freshman today. How did you do that? And why didn't you tell me about it? I love scaring freshman. Speaking of scary I haven't seen your sister all day. What's up with that? I thought you Evanses were like illness-proof. Can't you pay people to get sick for you?_

_Troy's having some people over on Sunday- you coming?_

_Let me know- we'll drive over together. _

_Happy Hallmark Day dude!_

_-Chad. _

It's just so very Chad, and it's the only good thing that's happened to Ryan all damn day. He supposes some people might find that sad, that the highlight of his day is a note from a guy he's in love with- a guy who may like girls- but he can't help himself. Chad makes him happy.

**3pm**

Ryan has never been so glad to be heading home. He sinks into the front seat of his car, and then opens the convertible's hood, hoping the rush of air will perk him up. He's fiddling with the radio when he's approached by a group of random jocks and jock wannabes.

"You have got to be kidding me," He hisses under his breath. These guys are total assholes, but they normally leave him alone.

"Evans!" A big ugly one, Ryan thinks his name might be Hank, sing-songs.

"Off to buy something pink?" his buddy says.

"No, come on I'm sure he needs to go get his hair done." Another one says, and Ryan grips the steering wheel, employing his Yoga breathing methods for the millionth time that day.

"Awww no, I bet he's off to buy his boyfriend some flowers!" The big one says, nudging his friends.

"You know what's funny?" a little one with greasy hair asks, "I think between him and his sister, they've sucked almost every dick at East High." His buddies snicker. Ryan seriously contemplates driving his car into them, but then he reconsiders, takes a deep breath and says.

"That is funny," and he looks them all up and down with narrowed eyes, "you know what's even funnier? None of you have been with either of us. I guess you boys just don't" he pauses and smirks, "measure up." With that he pushes his foot down on the gas and high-tails it out of the parking lot, leaving the jocks gaping in his wake.

He's itching to call Chad, but the way his day is going, he's pretty sure he'll be lucky to make it home with out crashing, even completely distraction free. So he waits until he pulls safely into his driveway before reaching for his phone and dialing Chad's familiar number.

"Everyone's away for the weekend, and I'm lonely. Come keep me company?" he asks.

----------------

**5pm**

He's feeling slightly better by the time Chad arrives. He's put on fresh clothes, and he's finished two cups of coffee- accident free. Plus, Chad is standing in his living room smiling, and that always makes things better.

"What's in the bag?" Ryan asks pointing the plastic bag Chad has pulled out of his duffle.

"Well it is Valentine's Day isn't it?" Chad asks, grinning again.

"Yes?" Ryan says, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I figured if we were chicks, we'd spend tonight watching sappy movies and eating ice cream. Right?" Chad says.

"So… you brought what? Steven Segal films and beef jerky?" Ryan asks, smirking.

"You never give me any credit for my sensitive side." Chad says with a fake pout.

"That would be because you don't have one." Ryan shoots back.

"I do so! I drew you hearts today!" Chad points out.

"Yes, and you wrote such sweet nothings in them," Ryan says rolling his eyes, "'Warning: do not eat this candy,' is not exactly sensitive."

"Maybe not, but it is clever." Chad says giving Ryan the look Ryan has come to think of as Chad's 'you know you love me,' look.

"I didn't say it wasn't, but clever and sensitive are not the same thing." Ryan says, grinning.

"You know what is both clever and sensitive?" Chad asks.

"Me?" Ryan suggests playfully.

"Well yeah- but also these," Chad says grinning and holding up his plastic bag. Ryan takes it from his hands and dumps the contents on coffee table.

"_Field of Dreams? The Mighty Ducks? Angels in the Outfield?" _Ryan asks, eyebrows raised.

"Cheesy sports movies!" Chad says, beaming, "Everyone loves cheesy sports movies! They're like the guy version of the chick-flick!"

"I'm pretty sure I can't argue with that." Ryan says, smirking again.

"That's because you know it's true. They're perfect." Chad says.

"So did you bring snacks too?" Ryan asks.

"Nah. You live here. I figured I'd let you take care of that." Chad says.

"Very logical of you," Ryan says.

"I thought so." Chad returns.

"Logical, clever and sensitive, I don't know how you manage." Ryan says clutching his chest in mock admiration.

"It's a gift. I was just born awesome." Chad says, throwing and arm around Ryan's shoulders.

"Alright Mr. Awesome, let's go see what Robert left in the fridge," he says, putting an arm around Chad's waist and leading him to the kitchen.

"Robert? What happened to Geoffrey?" Chad asks, looking puzzled.

"Sharpay." Ryan says.

"Yeah, I should have known." Chad says, releasing Ryan and heading towards the giant refrigerator. Ryan grins, he knew Chad would make things better.

**8pm**

"See? I knew this was a good idea." Chad says, grinning as the credits for _Angels the Outfield_ roll. The boys are sitting on the Evans's leather wrap around sofa, empty plates on the table in front of them. Normally Ryan would get up to throw them away, little messes bug him, but right now, Chad's legs are pressed up against his, and moving is the last thing he wants to do. He grins up at Chad,

"Yeah it was." He says softly.

"So are you going to tell me what's bugging you?" Chad asks.

"What?" Ryan asks, thrown by the question.

"Come on dude it's obvious something is wrong. Your posture has only been like 98 percent perfect all day, there's a wrinkle in your shirt collar, and you just have this look in your eyes." Chad says, turning his head so that his eyes meet Ryan's.

"It's just been a really shitty day, well all the parts that didn't include you anyway," Ryan says, biting back the small thrill he feels at the fact that Chad noticed exactly how he was feeling.

"Tell me about it?" Chad prompts and so Ryan does. He starts with his far too quiet morning, and by the time he gets to the parking lot jocks, Chad is shaking his head looking half amused, half sympathetic.

"At least you got the last word." Chad says.

"I guess," Ryan says.

'It's true too." Chad says, grinning devilishly.

"What's true?" Ryan asks.

"Dude, I played JV basketball with some of those losers, I've seen them in the locker room, and trust me- They don't measure up to anyone's standards." Chad says, and it takes Ryan a couple minutes to catch his breath. He hasn't laughed that hard in a very long time.

"I guess that explains their attitude," Ryan says, "over compensating for not having by being," he says with a smirk.

"Exactly," Chad says, and he's laughing too. His face is lit up and his eyes are sparkling and he is, at the moment, the single most beautiful thing Ryan has ever seen.

And maybe it's because every time he resisted the urge to kill someone today it's drained a bit of his will power. Maybe it's because Chad had known he was upset, and actually listened to when Ryan talked about his day. Maybe it's because the pressure of Chad's knee against his own has made his brain drunk with lust. Maybe it's because it's occurred to him that he is seventeen-years- old and he and his longtime crush have the whole house to themselves. Maybe it's a little bit of all those things. Whatever the reason, Ryan looses his last shred of self control, and he leans over, and places his lips against Chad's.

There is a fraction of a second when Ryan thinks he's just ruined everything, that he was reading signals wrong and that Chad will hate him forever, and that this really will be the worst day of his life, and then he feels Chad's lips move against his. Chad's hand snakes up around Ryan's neck, pulling him in closer, and his mouth opens to deepen the kiss, and Ryan's brain shorts out.

When they break apart several minutes later, Chad laughs again, a happy laugh. His eyes are still sparkling and he looks happier than Ryan can ever remember seeing him before. It takes Ryan's already ragged breath away completely.

"Better." Chad says softly, touching a hand to his lips.

'Better?" Ryan echoes, breathing still a little shallow.

"Than I imagined it would be." Chad says, moving his hand from Ryan's neck to his cheek.

"You imagined?" Ryan echoes again, and he knows he must sound stupid and dazed, but he feels stupid and dazed. It's not every day a guy's dreams come true. It takes a minute to adjust.

"I've been working up the courage to kiss you for a really long time." Chad admits, and suddenly, Sharpay's words about them having a 'long drawn out sad middle school courtship' come back to Ryan, and he grins. She'll be pleased to know she was right all along.

"How much longer do you think it would have taken?" He asks playfully, beaming now that the shock has worn off a little.

"Does it matter? It already took way too long." Chad says, grinning sheepishly.

"Way too long," Ryan agrees, leaning forward to kiss Chad again, "So" he asks when he pulls back, "when you imagined us kissing what else happened?"

"I think it might be best if I showed you." Chad says, grinning. Ryan grins back, and then Chad tackles him, and his back is against the couch and Chad is on top of him and they're kissing again. They're kissing and Ryan's hands are roaming the skin he's been dream of touching for months and Chad's hands are at work on the buttons on his shirt and Ryan isn't really sure how Chad got so good at all this, but as long as keeps doing _that_ with his tongue, well then it doesn't really matter.

**11:59pm**

They've made it to Ryan's bed, and Ryan thinks it's a very good thing no one else is home because there are discarded clothes all over the house. His eyes are getting heavy, and Chad looks like he's about to fall asleep too. Part of him wants to stay up all night, exploring each and every part of Chad's body memorizing it and claiming it, he wants to learn each and every way to make Chad squirm and respond, but another, larger part of him knows it doesn't have to be tonight. He has time. He has all the time in the world. He's so content and happy he actually feels like his skin is buzzing. Chad has an arm draped around him in bed, and he's never felt safer or more loved in his life. He smiles, a soft real smile, one he doesn't use very often, and places a kiss on Chad's forehead.

"Night," he whispers.

"Night Ryan," Chad whispers back, and they snuggle down a little further, under Ryan's comforter. Ryan falls asleep almost instantly then, no tossing and turning like he normally does, but one last thought drifts through his mind before he sleeps. He thinks, smiling slightly how funny it is that what was the worst day ever, has turned into the most amazing day. He's going to have to seriously revaluate his opinion on Valentine's Day in the morning.


End file.
